


Get Cool

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeongIN:i shaved minho’s eyebrow off and drew it back on so well that you’d never even know it was gonewoojin:weird flex but ok





	Get Cool

**jeongIN:** i shaved minho’s eyebrow off and drew it back on so well that you’d never even know it was gone

 

 **woojin:** weird flex but ok

 

 **felix:** why would you do that

 

 **jeongIN:** well i wasn’t about to shave my own eyebrow

 

 **seungmin:** what

 

 **han:** your eyebrow is gonna melt when we perform

 

 **minho:** that’s what setting spray is for

 

 **changbin:** chan is gonna be so mad when he finds out

 

 _ **jeongIN**_ _removed **bangchan**_ _from_ _the_ _chat_

 

 **jeongIN:** now he won’t know any better

 

 _ **hyunjin**_ _added_ **_bangchan_** _to_ _the_ _chat_

 

 **hyunjin:** we literally live in the same house

 

 **bangchan:** am i just supposed to ignore the fact that minho has just one eyebrow

 

 **minho:** yes

 

 _ **bangchan**_ _removed_ _himself_ _from_ _the_ _chat_


End file.
